


And Baby Makes Three

by 2vowels5letters



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vowels5letters/pseuds/2vowels5letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes finds out she is pregnant on a trip to New York. Watch as Mercedes and Sam become a family, and learn to become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

Mercedes and Sam had gone to New York and now 28 year old Mercedes having lunch with Kurt and Rachel. One thing she missed now that she had been in Los Angeles with Sam for nearly seven years was how close she was with Rachel and Kurt. Mercedes had gone to the bathroom with the shorter diva and was watching her rummage through her handbag, cursing.

"Shit," Rachel muttered to herself. "Cedes, have you got any tampons on you?"

"I should." Mercedes opened her bag and handed one to Rachel.

"Thank you so much." Rachel said, as she disappeared into the stall, and Mercedes was at the basins.

She had closed her bag, and was thinking to herself, when the last time she had her period was. She remembered that she kept track of it on her phone, and was looking when she saw it had been nearly six weeks. That was the time that Rachel came out of the stall, and saw Mercedes had gone pale.

"Are you okay, honey?" Rachel asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." Mercedes said quickly, as Rachel just shook her head and the girls went out to meet Kurt.

Mercedes was quiet the whole time, knowing she couldn't do anything until afterwards when she brought a pregnancy test, and prayed to anyone who would listen that it was just stress.

"How is everything with baby going?" Rachel asked which made Mercedes snap out of her daze.

"W-what baby?" She asked Rachel, as both Kurt and Rachel looked at her with the same expression.

"You know that Blaine and I have been put on adoption waiting lists?" Kurt looked at Mercedes who just nodded. "What is up with you today?"

"Nothing is up with me." Mercedes rebutted.

"Something is up," Rachel looked at her. "You looked very pale in the bathroom."

Mercedes knew that she wasn't going to get away with this, now they were both onto her, so she took a deep breath.

"When you asked for the tampon, I realised that my period is late." Mercedes said as Rachel and Kurt gasped in unison.

"I put dibs on godfather." Kurt said quickly.

"I don't even know if I am pregnant," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "So I was going to buy a test after this."

Rachel and Kurt went with her to get the five tests that Mercedes brought in a panicked moment and waited with her in Kurt and Blaine's apartment for what could only be called the longest five minutes of anyone's life.

"You know Sam would never leave you, even if you were pregnant." Kurt broke the awkward silence.

"Of course," Rachel spoke next. "He is your fiancé."

"We haven't even spoken about kids." Mercedes put her head in her hands.

That was when the phone timer went off and Mercedes walked into the bathroom. She could hear Kurt and Rachel outside the door, and closed her eyes for one last moment of innocence. She opened her eyes, and could feel the tears welling up when five positive tests were all looking directly at her.

"Hi guys," Mercedes heard Sam and Blaine, not a moment later. "What are you doing?"

"Mercedes is in there." Rachel said quickly.

"You know, most people don't stand outside the bathroom when someone is in there." Blaine said, as the two divas stepped away from the door, and Mercedes opened it.

"Are you okay, honey?" Sam asked, looking at her face. Had she been crying? He wasn't sure.

"Can I speak to you in here?" Mercedes asked, as Sam pushed past Kurt and Rachel.

Mercedes shut the door, and Sam looked around the room, before his eyes fell on the tests.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked, looking at his fiancé, who just nodded. "That is amazing."

"You're not worried at all?" Mercedes asked. "We're going to have a baby Sam, a new baby."

"And it's going to be the most awesome baby in the world." Sam didn't seem to be phased at all, before he kissed the darker diva.

They opened the door, and clearly Kurt and Rachel had informed Blaine on what had happened because they all seemed anxious to know the answer.

"Yes." Mercedes looked at the three of them, and the five ex-glee club members who had always remained close, formed a group hug.

Mercedes lifted her head, and looked at Sam, who just smiled at her, and she suddenly knew, that if one thing would happen, it would be that Sam would never leave her and their baby.

 


	2. Telling The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes parents come to visit, and she has to tell them the good news.

They came back to LA that weekend, and organised a doctor's appointment and it wasn't long before Mercedes was twelve weeks. She hadn't had a lot of morning sickness, but her hormones meant that she was getting very angry, very fast – mostly at Sam because he was in the house. Her parents had organised a visit that weekend and Mercedes and Sam were silently sitting in the waiting room, and his eyes caught her reading a wedding magazine. They hadn't spoken about it at all since recent developments, mostly because he was too scared to bring up the topic.

"That's a pretty dress?" Sam braved.

"You seriously think my pregnant butt will get into that," Mercedes said under her breath, and Sam just closed his eyes. Mercedes just looked over to him, and sighed. "I am sorry. My parents have just been giving me a lot of heat about the wedding."

"We don't have to get married straight away," Sam decided to take her nice comment. "We can wait until the after the baby is born."

"Have you met my parents?" Mercedes looked at Sam. "I love them, but they are about the most conservative people that I know. I don't think marriage after a baby will go down too well."

"They didn't want you to be a singer, or date me," Sam looked at her. "You still did that, and they don't mind me."

"This is a bit different Sam." Mercedes said, as they closed the topic, and went back to quiet.

Neither of them said a word until the loud heartbeat filled the room, and both future parents eyes were glued to the baby, no bigger than a peanut, was on the screen. Sam unconsciously reached out for his fiancés hand.

"Everything looks good," The woman in her forties announced. "I would say you are 12 weeks and 2 days, which brings the due date to September 30, but you can expect the baby to be born sometime in late September, or early October."

Both parents just nodded, and the woman went to go and collect the print out of the ultrasound, and get some more pre-natal vitamins for Mercedes.

"I can't believe that is our baby," Mercedes said quietly. "It looks so small."

"Kind of like a peanut, that is going to expand take over your whole body." Sam laughed.

"You know I'll be blaming you when it happens, right?" Mercedes reminded her fiancé who quietened.

Sam had called his parents that night and told them the good news, while Mercedes was still trying to figure out how she would do it. She had a meeting with her manager the next day to discuss what would happen with her record, and Sam was picking up her parents up from the airport, while she was cooking dinner and collecting cake.

Mercedes eyes caught the photo from the day before on the fridge, when she opened it to put away the milk. She walked over and put her hand on the small peanut sized baby. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, if you can't tell your parents that you are pregnant, how on earth do you expect to raise this baby?

"Are you okay?" The woman asked a very quiet Mercedes. "You've been quiet all night."

"I'm fine," She responded, before grabbing Sam's hand, figuring now was as good a time as any. "We have some news that you should both know."

"Did you finally organised a date for the wedding?" Her mother asked.

"Not yet," Mercedes responded. "There is something a lot more pressing that we have to deal with first."

"A new album?" Her dad asked. "I thought you were taking some time to start your life with Sam?"

"Not music, or a wedding," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Sam and I are starting our life. I know it isn't the conventional way that you always planned for me, but I am pregnant."

"I thought you were going to get a house," The older woman asked first. "How is there going to be room for a baby here?"

"We have a spare room," Sam answered for Mercedes. "The baby will be in there."

"Have you got any idea how much a baby costs?" The woman then asked. "What about your jobs?"

"Sam and I will figure out how to balance all of this," Mercedes looked at the blonde. "We both know how important our work is."

"How do you expect to know how to raise a child?" Her father broke in.

"I am not sure dad," Mercedes said quietly. "But I do know that Sam will be there to help me, no matter what."

"It's true," Sam grabbed her hand. "We're completely together on this."

They spent the better part of the evening being questioned, and Mercedes and Sam were both exhausted when her parents had finally turned in for the night in their spare bedroom. Mercedes had finished clearing the kitchen from dinner, and felt Sam kiss her behind her neck.

"You need a haircut." Mercedes pushed Sam's fringe out of his face.

"I was thinking of letting it go really long again." Sam joked as Mercedes eyes widened.

"You're a dork." Mercedes kissed him, before walking off towards the bedroom, and Sam followed her only seconds behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I don't own Glee, or anything else.


	3. Parenting Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes finds out that Sam is going to parenting class, how will she react.

The next month or so went past very quickly, with both Mercedes and Sam busy doing as much work as they could before the baby came. Mercedes moodiness had calmed down, albeit the yelling that happened when there were clothes around the apartment or he hadn't done a simple task she had asked him to. It was Sam's birthday, and she had only remembered it at work that day (she was going to blame it on pregnancy brain), and had raced to get ingredients to cook dinner, and pick up a present. She knew she only had a limited amount of time before Sam arrived home, and was rushing to get everything done.

"McConoghey," Mercedes muttered under her breath to the dog that was in her way. "I'm not giving you any food, so don't look at me like that."

Mercedes picked up the dog that was now starting to get older, and moved him out of the kitchen. Everything was ready by the time Sam was _supposed_ to be home, but Sam wasn't there. It was close to 10pm when Mercedes, who had fallen asleep on the couch with the dog on her lap and was woken by the dog barking.

"McConoghey," Sam said quietly. "Shh buddy, you'll wake her up."

"Wake who up?" Mercedes, who was now 20 weeks, and had a slight baby bump, was looking at Sam.

"What is all of this?" Sam asked, looking at the perfectly set table.

"I made you dinner for your birthday," Mercedes said angrily, taking everything off the table. "But it's all cold now. Where were you?"

"Work." Sam responded too quickly for Mercedes liking.

"It is almost ten o'clock at night and the second week in a row you've done this," Mercedes rebutted. "Who is she?"

"Who is what?" Sam now asked, spinning her toward him.

"The girl you're seeing, who is she." Mercedes looked at him.

"I'm not seeing any girl," Sam looked at her. "Except for you."

"You don't have to lie to me Sam," Mercedes could feel the tears in her eyes. "I get it. I'm hormonal, and in a few weeks I'll probably be the size of a whale."

"There isn't any other girl I am seeing," Sam looked at her, before taking a deep breath, and realising he should probably tell the truth. "I am in a parenting class."

"What?" Mercedes was now confused.

"I joined a parenting class," Sam now explained. "I'm scared I won't be a good dad."

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Mercedes asked. "You don't think I'm scared about being a mum? I'm terrified Sam."

"I'm just worried that in a few months we'll have this baby, and we won't know what to do with him." Sam said quietly.

"Him?" Mercedes now looked at her fiancé. "How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Oh," Sam smiled. "Fathers intuition."

"Said by the person who isn't carrying the baby 24 hours a day, 7 days a week," Mercedes scoffed. "This in here is little Whitney Evans."

"Whitney?" Sam asked.

"Named after my biggest inspiration musically, Ms Whitney Houston." Mercedes looked at Sam, who just laughed lightly.

"It's okay," Sam put his hand on her slight baby bump. "Daddy will make sure you have a name suitable for a boy."

Just as Sam said that, the future parents gasped at the same time, feeling the baby kick.

"See I told you it's a boy," Sam was in awe, feeling the baby. "He's going to be a football player or something."

"That was the first real kick I've ever felt," Mercedes commented. No one could wipe the smile from either of their faces. "It was probably little Whitney telling you to stop calling her a boy."

The novelty wore off soon, and the baby stopped kicking, and Sam was helping Mercedes clean the kitchen.

"I am sorry about all of this." Sam said quietly.

"That's okay Sam," Mercedes smiled. "We're going to be brand new parents together. Whatever fear you have, I can guarantee I have it too. We can do the parenting class together."

"That would be nice." Sam smiled, as Mercedes pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh yeah," Mercedes reached over to the table. "Happy Birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Sam said, opening the present, and seeing the video game he had been eyeing off. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mercedes smiled, as they decided to call it a night.

They were at the doctors for their ultrasound the following evening after work. It wasn't long before they were faced with their small baby on the screen, who had grown a lot since the last time they saw them.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The woman in her forties asked, as Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Whatever you want." Sam smiled at Mercedes, before she bit her lip and paused.

"Go ahead." Mercedes said, as Sam reached out for her hand.

The woman clicked around the screen for a moment, and looked at the now intrigued parents.

"It's a little girl." The woman said, as Sam did nothing but squeeze Mercedes hand.

It wasn't until they had got into bed that evening, that it sunk in for Mercedes that in a few months they would have a little girl in the spare bedroom.

"It feels so much more real now that she is a girl." Mercedes said quietly.

"Do we really have to name her Whitney?" Sam asked.

"I might be able to negotiate it as a middle name." Mercedes joked, as Sam put his arm around her, and they fell asleep.

 


	4. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt throws a baby shower for Mercedes.

Mercedes was headed into her final trimester and they had decided to use this opportunity for them to fly to Ohio for one last time before the baby was born and visit their family. In the last few weeks, Mercedes baby bump had grown dramatically, and by this point it was obvious to everyone that she was pregnant. They got to breadsticks like Blaine had told Sam to on the stinking hot July day, and Sam directed them to the function room that was still there after all these years, at the back.

"Why are we here?" A hot and bothered Mercedes asked, as they were walking to the back of the room.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I'm just following Blaine's text message."

He opened the door, and both future parents were surprised to see so many familiar faces.

"What – what is this?" Mercedes asked, seeing almost all of the new directions as well as her parents, her older brother and his family as well Sam's parents and his brother and sister.

"It's your baby shower." Kurt smiled.

Sam looked around the room now, and he could see that Kurt had put a lot of effort into it. Was that a table full of presents? He was glad he listened to Blaine and packed lightly for the trip.

"Thank you so much." Mercedes and Sam said in unison.

Everyone ended up just sitting around and talking most of the afternoon. Catching up on what they always missed out on, now that everyone was living all over the place.

It was only rare occasions that everyone would be together.

"Can I just say," Santana spoke up. "The lips on that child are going to be crazy."

"Thanks Santana." Sam said, as the Latina just smiled at the soon to be parents.

"But the singing talent will make up for it," Artie laughed. "I mean, between you and Sam, that is some serious singing chops."

"We might have to help with the dancing though." Brittany said, as everyone started laughing.

"Excuse you," Mercedes looked at all of her old friends. "Our girl will have plenty of rhythm."

"Some Evans will probably show up," Blaine laughed. "We can't take our chances."

"HEY!" Sam looked at everyone. "White Chocolate has plenty of rhythm."

"Our point exactly." Santana quipped now, as Sam just sighed and agreed with everyone.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Quinn asked, but really everyone was thinking it.

"No," Mercedes responded first. "Every time we even talk about names, it becomes a massive fight, you have no idea."

"We were the same with Olivia," Tina said, with her and Mike's two year old on her lap. "The name will come to you."

"For us, we found that it actually helped writing down a list of names that we liked and narrowing it down to just the list." Quinn said looking at she and Puck's six month old who was sleeping in his stroller.

Eventually, it got to present time, and Kurt had moved them to the table where everyone was sitting around.

"Cedes, you tell us what you want to open, and we'll pass it to you." Kurt said, as Mercedes eyed off a large present wrapped in a pink box.

"That is from me and Blaine." Kurt beamed, as Mercedes tore it open and saw an assortment of presents for the bathroom.

"I love it." Mercedes was beaming when she opened it.

Five or six baby books, a heap of toys, two rattles, three or four pacifiers and even more clothes later, and they were through almost all of the presents. Mercedes had the last one in her lap, and opened it to see a car seat for the baby from Sam's parents and his brother and sister.

"We know what Sam's driving is like." His eighteen year old brother laughed, as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks guys," Mercedes moved it aside. "All the presents are wonderful."

"You have one more present." Mercedes mum said as the diva hadn't noticed her dad had exited the room and came back in with a brand new stroller.

"Oh wow," Mercedes got up and looked at it, trying to disguise her tears. "Thank you."

Mercedes thought of it enough of a gift that her parents were supporting this decision she wasn't actually expecting them to anything. They got back to LA the following week, and Sam's suitcase was almost full with all of their gifts.

"Where are you putting all of that?" Mercedes asked, watching Sam wheel his suitcase toward the bedroom that was meant to be the baby's. "Don't put it in there until you actually set everything up, Sam."

Mercedes followed him, and Sam opened the door to the completely set up spare bedroom that was now the baby's room.

"Oh my god," Mercedes gasped. "It looks amazing, Sam."

They put away everything together, and Mercedes was doing up the cot with one of the beautiful baby blankets Rachel had got them.

"Now it feels real," Mercedes ran her hand over her fairly large baby bump. "Doesn't it, Whitney."

Mercedes looked at Sam, who rolled his eyes every time she called the baby, Whitney. They weren't about to have a fight about the baby name again, so they just dropped the topic, and prayed this baby name would just come to them.


	5. Finding a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes has a light bulb moment when the name of their baby girl comes to her.

Mercedes only had a few days left of work, before she assumed Sam was going to tie her up in the house to make sure she didn't leave. He had become surprisingly over protective of her, now that she was just over a month away from her due date. Rachel had come up for an awards show, and the girls were having a beauty day.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked the girls, finishing the last of his coffee before running to work.

"To get our nails done." Rachel responded.

"Are all those fumes okay for a baby?" Sam asked, as Mercedes sighed.

"I've had them a million times," Mercedes groaned. "Baby is fine."

"Okay," Sam said, still unsure. "Have a nice day."

He left the house, kissing Mercedes on the cheek on the way out, and Rachel was trying to hold in laughter.

"He is so cute." Rachel looked at Mercedes and pouted.

"Do you want him?" Mercedes asked. "He is going to do my head in. It's twenty questions just to leave the house."

"He is just looking out for you." Rachel responded, as Mercedes grabbed her bag.

"I know, I know." Mercedes said, shutting the front door, and climbing into the car.

They had got their nails done, and were walking around the corner to lunch on the relatively warm summer's day.

"Do my toes look nice?" Mercedes asked, knowing that she had got herself a pedicure, yet she wouldn't be able to see it for about a month.

"Very pretty," Rachel looked at them, before holding her nails up to the light. "It's a good colour on you. Do mine say _first time Emmy Award winner,_ or what."

"Those nails say, _my friend who is really getting ahead of herself, and should just be proud that she got the nomination._ " Mercedes laughed, as Rachel just rolled her eyes.

They got into the small café, and were at a table, when a small girl, with long brown hair, and a pretty dress that Mercedes could only envy dressing her daughter up in, came to their table. Rachel had gone to the bathroom, so Mercedes was sitting alone.

"Are you Mercedes Jones?" The girl, who looked no more than six or seven, asked shyly, as the diva just nodded, watching the girls mum come over. "I love your songs. They're really good."

"Zoe!" The woman came up to them, and grabbed the small girl. "I am so sorry about her."

"That's okay," Mercedes smiled. "It's always nice to meet a fan. Zoe is adorable."

"Only sometimes," The woman laughed, before her eyes dropped on Mercedes large baby bump. "You'll know it soon enough."

"Yes," Mercedes laughed. "My little girl is due in about a month."

They talked for a bit before the woman and the small girl left their table, and it was like a light blub moment. Mercedes could picture herself taking her little girl to a café, or dressing her up in a pretty dress. She knew she was having a baby, but she finally realised that she was going to be a mother. _Zoe Evans,_ Mercedes muttered to herself and it was suddenly the only name that she wanted.

"What do you think of the name Zoe?" Mercedes asked, as Rachel sat down.

"Zoe Evans," Rachel responded, as Mercedes nodded. "It's cute."

Rachel had run off after lunch to get dressed and primped for the awards show, and Mercedes went back home after getting stuff to make dinner. She was mid way through cooking that evening, when Sam came behind her, and she jumped for a second.

"You scared me." Mercedes laughed, getting her breath back.

"Sorry babe." Sam said apologetically.

"What do you think of Zoe?" Mercedes asked.

"Zoe?" Sam asked. "Who is Zoe?"

"I was hoping this huge thing." Mercedes put her hand on her belly, as Sam just nodded.

"Zoe Evans, I like it," Sam responded. "I was going to tell you, I can up with the perfect name at work today too."

"What is that?" Mercedes asked.

"Skylar," Sam responded. "I know it's kind of on the weirder side, but I think it's really cute."

"It is cute," Mercedes smiled, before pondering for a moment. "How about Zoe Skylar Evans?"

"It's perfect." Sam responded, kissing Mercedes.

They had done it. They had found a name without killing each other in the process. And in a months time, they would get to hold their small girl.


	6. Baby is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Sam become parents to tiny little Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is childbirth in this chapter. I am not a doctor, nor do I intend to be one, so if I get something wrong, I apologise in advance. I don't own Glee or anything else. I have posted what I have written so far for this, so please enjoy it and I hope to update soon.

If Sam thought that Mercedes was grumpy while she was pregnant, he had no idea what she going to be like when her due date came, and went, six days ago. The very grumpy and aggravated diva, woke at 4.30 in the morning with pain, and grumbled when she saw the time. She was pacing around the apartment for the next hour or so, and was noticing the pain was getting a lot closer together. They had been in for false labour once in the last week, so she was sceptical. In the next half an hour, she could barely talk though the contractions.

"Sam," Mercedes shook him awake. If there was one thing she cursed, it was that he was such a heavy sleeper. "Sam."

"Mhm," Sam said sleepily. "What's up babe?"

"Not much," Mercedes said sarcastically. "Except I'm pretty sure this child of yours is going to make an appearance today."

"What?" Sam's eyes flew open.

Mercedes felt another contraction, and Sam could see her wincing in pain so he got himself up, and grabbed the hospital bag. There weren't many cars on the road, just after six, and it was a quick run, until he got to a traffic light, and they had been sitting at it for about five minutes. She was watching Sam go back and forth from the line, thinking maybe the light was registering his car.

"Sam," Mercedes said under her breath. "There isn't a car in sight. Just go through the red. If we get fined, we get fined."

Sam wasn't going to mess with that tone, but just as he was about to go through the red, the light turned green and he went through. They got to the hospital, and Mercedes was settled into her room. It wasn't long before her doctor came in, and did an exam.

"Two centimetres," The woman said, as Mercedes grumbled. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

It had been just over twelve hours since they got to the hospital and six since they decided to break Mercedes waters to try and speed the process along. If anything, the will power that Mercedes had to make this as natural a birthing experience as possible, with no epidural at all astounded Sam who was looking at his phone, trying not to feel guilty when the doctor had come in, and was examining Mercedes.

"You have got to have some good news." Mercedes asked desperately.

"Were ready to go," The woman announced, as Sam got himself up, and grabbed Mercedes hand, watching the two nurses prepare everything for the baby. "Mercedes, you just listen to me."

Mercedes listened carefully, as the doctor told her when to start pushing. Sam assumed it was going to be like the movies, but it seemed never ending. There had been two or three rounds of this, and he could just see tears in Mercedes eyes.

"You can do this," Sam said, as Mercedes looked at him tearfully. "We'll get to hold her soon."

The next contraction came, and the doctor told Mercedes to start pushing again, and she grabbed onto Sam's hand, crushing it in the process.

"I am never having sex with you again." Mercedes yelled out loud, looking at anyone but Sam.

"Good Mercedes," The doctor said, encouragingly. "I can see her. Sam, do you want to see this?"

"Go." Mercedes said weakly, before letting go of his hand, and he walked over and was standing next to the doctor.

Sam watched in what can only be explained as pure horror, as his baby girl came into the world. At that moment, he was wondering how on earth anyone could ever call what he was witnessing a miracle. Then he heard the small girls cries, meet those of Mercedes. She looked very red, much like a newborn, but you could tell that her skin tone wouldn't be as dark as Mercedes (think a skin tone similar to Santana's), and had a small amount of dark hair and eyes that were a non descript colour but looked like they would go dark. He couldn't really tell who she looked like just yet. The blonde man went back to Mercedes side, as she tried to calm down the screaming girl on her shoulder.

"Hey," Mercedes said exhaustedly, patting the small girl's back. "It's okay sweetheart. No need to cry."

"She has just been evicted from the only home she has ever known," Sam said, as Mercedes rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been the best day for her."

"Well I don't know where you have been, but it hasn't been the best day for me either," Mercedes scoffed, before looking at the girl who had her head on Mercedes' shoulder. "Until right now."

"Sam?" The doctor asked looking at the man, do you want to do the honours.

Sam walked over and followed her instructions, severing Mercedes and Zoe forever.

"We'll clean her up." A nurse came over, as Mercedes reluctantly handed the girl over to the woman, so that labour could finish up.

It wasn't long before the small girl, in a traditional pink blanket, was placed back in Mercedes arms, and the woman couldn't help but smile at the small girl who was now staring at her. It was the most naturally calm Sam had seen her in a while. They passed the baby between each other for the hour or so, before the diva just wanted shower and bed, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

"Hi," Sam had picked up Zoe, who was now yawning. "You've had a big day, haven't you? Well mum and I are very happy you're here."

The girl was just looking at Sam, falling asleep in his arms. She had closed her eyes, and he couldn't help but pull the small girl closer into him.

"And I swear to god you aren't dating until you are twenty five." Sam said quietly, stroking his thumb over her blanket, not noticing the nurse in the corner of the room.

"Mr Evans?" The woman said, as Sam put the small girl back in her bed. "I have to take Zoe to the nursery for the night."

"Oh, that's okay," Sam smiled. "I think I'll just go home, and come back in the morning."

"It's been a long day," The woman said, as Sam just nodded. "But a good one."

"The best one ever." Sam corrected her, as he pulled Mercedes blanket over her and the diva stirred.

"Where's Zoe?" She opened her eyes for a brief moment.

"The nursery, so you can sleep." Sam reassured her as she just smiled at him.

"I love you." Mercedes said, exhaustedly, closing her eyes.

"I love you too." Sam said, leaving the room.


	7. Making a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Sam both make big decisions that affect their lives.

After Zoe was born, Mercedes had planned to stay at home until the New Year to get her into a routine. Sam was still working, and had come home in a bad mood, after Mercedes had put the now two month old down for the night. She had noticed this most of the year, but hadn’t said anything, until now.

“Are you okay?” The diva asked, sitting next to Sam at the dining table.

“Not really,” Sam responded. “I miss you and Zoe so much when I am at work.”

“That’s natural,” Mercedes reassured him. “I don’t even know what I will be like when I have to part with her.”

“Do you love your job?” Sam asked, looking at his fiancé.

“Yes, of course I love my job.” Mercedes responded, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“I cannot even remember the last time that I have genuinely wanted to go to work and a thousand cameras in my face.” Sam looked at Mercedes, before putting his head in his hands.

“Maybe you need to find a new dream,” Mercedes put her arm around Sam. “There is no point doing something if it makes you this upset. I start work in a few weeks, and you can stay at home with Zoe while you find whatever it is that makes you happy again.”

“I am the male Mercedes,” He lifted his head for a moment. “I am the one that is meant to be supporting you and Zoe, not the other way around.”

“Sam,” Mercedes responded. “I don’t know about you, but this isn’t the old days anymore. It’s okay for the woman to earn the money in the house. To me, it’s more important that you are happy, and not that you bring home money.”

“I love you so much.” Sam said, pulling Mercedes into his embrace.

“I love you too.” Mercedes responded, pulling him into the kiss. 

Mercedes had started work a few weeks later, and Sam was now at home full time, with six month old Zoe. Kurt and Blaine had come to LA, and they had promised the couple a night off the six month old, to get some practice before their baby came in a few months. They had organised dinner, and Mercedes was getting ready while Sam was trying to feed the small girl in her high chair, to give Kurt and Blaine one less thing to do, when the doorbell rang.

“Can you get it Sam?” Mercedes asked, not looking away from her make up.

Sam went and opened the door, with a messy Zoe in one arm. Now that she was a bit bigger, you could tell that she was going to have Mercedes hair and big brown eyes, and a skin tone that was almost perfectly between Mercedes and Sam. Even though she only had one tooth at the moment, Mercedes knew that her smile belonged to Sam.

“Hi Zoe,” Kurt said, as Sam handed the small girl over to him. “You are all messy.”

Kurt had walked off with her into the kitchen and was cleaning her up, while Sam and Blaine were talking. It wasn’t long before they were ready to go.

“Okay,” Mercedes said to the two men. “Her bottle is in the fridge, so warm it up for forty seconds in about half an hour and she should sleep.”

“She is teething, so if she seems agitated, I always found that she likes a little bit of guitar. Blaine, you know where it is.” Sam said, as the shorter man just nodded.

Mercedes could tell that Sam was a bit nervous in the car, while he was driving. It was the first night that the both of them were away from Zoe.

“She’ll be fine.” Mercedes reassured the man.

“She wasn’t in the best mood today,” Sam responded. “What if they can’t handle her?”

“They would call us, and we can go back home.” Mercedes said, as Sam just breathed in heavily.

They had got to dinner, and had seen a bridal party walk past the restaurant. Sam didn’t say anything, but looked at Mercedes. They hadn’t even spoken about a wedding since Mercedes found out she was pregnant.

“That will be us one day.” Sam responded, breaking the silence.

“What are you doing in a year from today?” Mercedes asked.

“Um, nothing that I know of.” Sam was now confused.

“How about we get married,” Mercedes looked at him. “A year from today. I am tired of putting it off.”

“You have yourself a deal.” Sam responded, reaching out for her hand.

They got home, and told Kurt and Blaine the news. This was it, they were getting married, and both new parents had to say that they were excited about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, get ready for a Samcedes wedding next chapter.


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Mercedes big wedding day has arrived - drama and romance and fluffiness all come into play.

A year went past, in almost a blur. Sam was enjoying staying home with Zoe during the week, but had taken up a job personal training in a gym on the weekend – which gave him a place where the person he was talking to could only reply in baby talk. It was the morning of the wedding, which they decided to have in New York. The place had a lot more significance to them and their relationship, and a lot more of their friends lived there. He woke on the morning of his wedding to the cries of eighteen month old Zoe, so he brought her into his bed. Mercedes was staying at Rachel’s apartment, as the wedding tradition of not seeing the bride on her wedding day.

“Daddy!” The curly haired girl squealed as Sam caught her climbing over him and tickled her.

“Are mummy and daddy going to get married today?” He asked, as the girl put her head on the pillow next to him.

“Yeah!” The eighteen month old beamed, as Sam kissed her on the cheek.

It didn’t last long before she wanted to start playing so Sam was giving her breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to Blaine, and Kurt who was only there to whisk the small girl away to the ladies to get ready.

“Hey miss Zoe,” Kurt took the girl out of her high chair. “You want to come with Uncle Kurt?”

“Urt?” The girl said, as the taller boy could only laugh.

“Be careful with her.” Sam said, as Kurt deadpanned him.

“As the father of a ten month old, I can assure you she is in safe hands.” Kurt said, as he walked off the small girl.

“Okay,” Blaine had put his garment bag down, and looked at Sam. “Welcome to your wedding day. Nervous?”

“Not at all,” Sam responded. “This is the one time I know I am doing the right thing.”

“I was the same.” Blaine agreed, as the two men began the preparations for what Sam could only be certain was the best day of his life.

****

“Just come out and show us.” Rachel called, as the diva was still in Rachel’s bathroom with Kurt.

They heard the click of the door, which made Rachel, Zoe and Santana sit up. The darker diva came out, and Santana’s mouth hung open.

“Wow,” Santana broke the silence, looking at her friend. “You look beautiful.”

“You have done some amazing work, Kurt.” Was all that Rachel managed, clapping out loud, causing Zoe, who was on her lap, to do the same. “What do you think, miss?”

“Mummy!” The small girl looked pointed to Mercedes, as the diva lifted the small girl off Rachel’s lap, and she put her arms around her mother to hug her.

“Let’s go and get you and Sam married.” Kurt said now, as the other three cheered.

They got into the limo, and hit what could only be known as horrendous New York traffic. All Mercedes wanted to do was get to her wedding, and she felt Kurt reach his hand out to tell her it would be okay. In an hour, they had only got a few blocks away from Rachel’s place, and the wedding was meant to start in less than five minutes.

“Is that the church?” Santana asked, as Mercedes just nodded. “Why don’t we get out and walk, it would probably be faster.”

“I am in a wedding dress,” Mercedes said, before leaning toward the driver for what felt like the hundredth time. “How much longer do you think?”

“I’m not sure.” The man said, as Kurt and Rachel looked at her, and Mercedes knew it was the only option.

Kurt and Santana had raced ahead with Zoe in tow, while Rachel was lagging behind with Mercedes. They got the church, all puffed out, and Santana had quickly reapplied some make up on Mercedes.

******

Sam was standing at the altar, with Blaine on one side of him, and his younger brother on the other side.

“They should be here already?” Sam said to Blaine.

“Kurt said they’re in traffic.” Blaine said, as they heard the wedding music, and went dead silent.

Zoe was the first one down the aisle with Santana, who didn’t seem too pleased that she got the job of trying to restrain someone newly on the run, and couldn’t throw flowers properly. The small girl got to Sam’s parents, who sat her next to them. Rachel and Kurt were the next ones down the aisle, and joined them at the altar.

“You look like you’ve jogged half of New York.” Blaine whispered to his husband.

“Don’t even start.” Kurt said, taking a deep breath.

Everyone’s eyes suddenly fell on Mercedes, who was walking with her dad. Sam couldn’t believe that he was going to be married to her within the hour. She got to the blonde man, who had stepped forward to grab her hand. Sam couldn’t remember what had been said most of the time in the church. His eyes were only on one person. Blaine had nudged Sam, with a piece of paper that his vows were written on.

“Mercedes,” Sam grabbed her hand. “You are the most beautiful person in the room today. You’re the most beautiful person in most rooms. I don’t think there is anything that I have been as confident about, as knowing that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with you and Zoe. I love you two more than anyone else in the world, and I cannot wait to see what else the future has in store for us.”

“I cannot wait either,” Mercedes half laughed. “Not a lot of people noticed me in high school. I remember junior prom, because Rachel and Jesse were ignoring us most of the night, even though we were a group of four, and you and I were left to talk. I enjoyed talking to you so much, and it was easy. It still is. But over the years, I have realised that even though we fought and broke up and made up, more than once, we were meant to be together – you, me and Zoe. I love you, so lets get this over with.”

“I cannot agree more,” The man said, as Sam and Mercedes just laughed. “By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife.”

Sam had grabbed Mercedes pulling her into a kiss, while the entire church was watching them, and they could hear a few of the New Direction boys whistling at them.

Mercedes and Sam hadn’t properly seen each other after that, until they had arrived in their hotel room for the night, while the small girl was staying at their New York apartment with Mercedes parents.

“How does it feel Mrs Evans?” Sam collapsed onto the bed.

“Wonderful,” Mercedes laughed. “We finally did it.”

“Yes we did.” Sam said, as he pulled her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Um, next chapter, Mercedes will fall pregnant again (but planned this time…), I have an idea of what I want, but I would love here if she should have another girl, or a boy, or even twins.


	9. Pregnant Again - Part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Sam decide to extend their family. Snapshots of the first half of the pregnancy, and a big surprise at the end.

Zoe soon turned four, and they were in Lima for Christmas. Most of the New Direction girls, and Kurt of course, had taken their children to the park and were watching them play. Mercedes had Kurt and Blaine’s six month old on her lap, while everyone was talking and watching the kids.

“I cannot remember having a baby this young,” Mercedes laughed. “I mean Zoe is nearly at school now.”

“Have you and Sam talked about another one?” Tina asked, pushing the pram with her one year old boy in it.

“No,” Mercedes responded. “I would like another one though. I really don’t want Zoe to be alone.”

Their eyes were suddenly fixated on Zoe, who was bossing around half of the new directions kids and telling them how to play the game they were playing.

“She needs a sibling,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Before she turns out exactly like Rachel.”

“Excuse me,” Rachel was looking at her best friend, as Kurt poked his tongue out at her. “There is nothing wrong with turning out like me.”

“Sam is the one who will probably end up doing most of the hard work, so I don’t really want do anything unless I know that he is up to it.” Mercedes explained.

“Please tell me where I can get myself a Sam.” Tina asked now, as Mercedes just rolled her eyes.

That evening, Mercedes got back with Zoe to her parents place, and had asked to speak to Sam in her old bedroom.

“Can I go first?” Sam asked, as Mercedes just nodded. “I was talking to Blaine and the boys today and I want to have another baby. I mean, I love Zoe, but she is getting too independent now, and I feel like I’m not doing much anymore.”

“I spoke to the girls today about the same thing,” Mercedes was laughing, as she sat down on her bed. “We can start trying when we get back to LA.”

Sam pulled her into a kiss, and true to their word, they started trying when they got back to LA. 

******

They knew that it might not happen instantly, like what evidently happened with Zoe. It wasn’t until after six months of this, that Mercedes had found out she was pregnant. Mercedes started getting morning sickness a week or so after finding out, and at twelve weeks, after the doctor had given her anti-nausea medication, it had started to slow down – except for the random bursts in the middle of the night. She had been there for five good minutes, before the door cracked open, and Sam saw her perched up against the toilet. He gave her a sympathetic smile, and sat next to her.

“I never felt this awful with Zoe.” Mercedes groaned.

“That might mean it’s a boy,” Sam said, as the diva just rolled her eyes. “I have actually sort of started looking at houses. I don’t think we’ll all fit here once this one comes along.”

“Our first real house,” Mercedes laughed. “Do you think were ready for that?”

“No,” Sam said sarcastically. “I mean were not already married with one child and a second on the way.”

The couple sat in the bathroom and just talked for nearly half an hour, until Mercedes nausea had died down. They went to bed, and she had cuddled up next to him.

“Thank you for sitting with me.” Mercedes said quietly, closing her eyes.

“Of course.” Sam said now, as they had both fallen back to sleep.

******

Mercedes was seventeen weeks, and her baby bump was growing much faster than when she was pregnant with Zoe. They had found a house that they liked, and had seen it two times now. Rachel had seen the place once with them, and now Santana, who was critical about everything, was going to give them a third opinion. 

“This place is pretty good,” Santana commented, as they walked out. “You should go for it.”

“You can see us living here?” Mercedes asked.

“You and all of your big lipped children.” Santana laughed, as Mercedes just rolled her eyes.

Mercedes had driven her and Santana back to the apartment, where Sam and Zoe, who had fallen asleep on the blonde man, were watching a movie.

“What did you think?” Sam asked curiously.

“We should make an offer.” Mercedes said, as she offered Santana and drink and went into the kitchen.

Just as she got there she felt light headed, which caused Sam to get up and help her in the kitchen. Mercedes got as far as opening the pantry before she collapsed. The blonde had seen it slow motion, and raced over to her.

“What the hell is happening?” Santana asked, as Sam was trying to get a response from her.

The Latina was watching Zoe sleep when Sam had got through to a paramedic. They had just arrived when Mercedes had woken up, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sam had moved Zoe to her room in that time, so she wasn’t woken up.

“I’ll stay here with her,” Santana offered. “You can go to the hospital.”

“Are you sure?” Mercedes asked. 

“I’m fine here.” Santana promised as Mercedes looked at her, and whispered thank you.

They got to the hospital, and they were waiting to have an ultrasound so they could go home. They were finally led into the ultrasound room, and the young woman squirted the gel on Mercedes stomach.

“Is this the first time?” She asked the couple.

“We’ve done this show before.” Sam laughed, as Mercedes just rolled her eyes.

The woman clicked around the screen as they heard the reassuring heartbeat. She stopped for a moment, and looked at the couple.

“Would you like to know the gender?” She asked, as Mercedes just shrugged at Sam. They were going to find out in a couple of weeks anyway.

“Go for it.” Mercedes smiled at the woman.

“That’s a boy.” The woman pointed to a small object in the corner of the screen.

“What do you mean by that’s a boy?” Mercedes asked. “There is only one.”

“Actually,” The woman said moving across. “This one is a little girl.”

“Oh hell to the no.” Mercedes now glowering at her husband, who had gone pale.

“I don’t understand. We had our twelve week scan and nothing came up then.” Mercedes grumbled.

“They are only quite small, so they can sometimes be missed,” The woman explained. “This means the baby will be born somewhere around three to four weeks early.”

Sam sat in complete silence, as she went to go and get Mercedes discharge papers. The diva was pacing around their small space.

“I am holding you responsible for this.” She said grumpily.

“What?” Sam looked at her. “I didn’t do anything.”

“It is your family that has the twins.” Mercedes looked at him.

“My brother and sister are the twins.” Sam said, as Mercedes was rubbing her hands on her temples.

“That is not how genetics work,” Mercedes looked at him. “Did you sleep the entire way though Biology?”

“It will be okay,” Sam reassured her, feeling a bit stung. “We can do this.”

The entire car ride home, Mercedes could only think of the fact that they would have two extra children. Not one, two. Sam called the next day and made an offer on the house. He found out a few days later that they accepted the offer, which meant that at least one thing was taken off their shoulders – three kids in a two bedroom apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins, yayyy. I have ideas for names in my mind for the little girl and boy, but I would also love to hear yours.


	10. Pregnant Again - Part B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots from Mercedes final months of the pregnancy, and warning there is a birth in this chapter.

It was a few weeks before they were moving, and the couple were sitting in the kitchen with five names they had chosen each, and they would pick the best names for the twins. They were dreading this because they had so much trouble trying to name Zoe.

“Okay,” Sam said first. “Samantha.”

“Hell no,” Mercedes looked at him. “I am not having two Sam’s in one house.”

“You could call her Sammy for short.” Sam offered as the diva was just shaking her head.

“Why don’t we try the boy first?” Mercedes said, looking at her notepad. “Thomas.”

“I guess its okay,” Sam said, what felt like a century later. “I like Cameron.”

“Cameron,” Mercedes said out loud. “Cameron Thomas Evans.”

“I was going to say it was for the girl,” Sam responded. “But I guess that works too.”

“One down,” Mercedes said as Sam nodded. “How about Hope?”

“I don’t like those names,” Sam screwed up his face. “I just can’t see my baby girl being called Hope.”

“Who is Hope?” Zoe asked, as both parents snapped their heads.

“No one sweetheart,” Mercedes said first. “Daddy and I are just thinking of baby names.”

“But I’m the baby,” Zoe said quite expressively. “I’m the baby girl!”

She ran back into her bedroom and slammed the door loud enough for her parents to hear. They came in a few minutes later, and she was sulking into her pillow.

“You are still our baby girl,” Mercedes sat next to her. “That won’t change.”

“But there is going to be another baby girl.” Zoe snapped her head around.

“And you will have a little brother and sister to play with.” Sam said now.

“But I want to play with you, daddy.” Zoe looked at him.

“We can still play any game you want to sweetheart.” Sam said, as he put his around her.

“You promise?” Zoe asked.

“Yes I promise.” Sam said now. 

******

They moved in the new house right at the start of the New Year and between herself (she really couldn’t do much considering how pregnant she was) and Sam they had the whole house, including the nursery, all unpacked and set up. The diva had come back from her last day at work for what would be a long while, and she rolled her eyes when she saw Sam and Zoe playing a video game. She had just started getting dinner together, and was not expecting her waters to break.

“Sam.” She called as the blonde turned around for brief moment. He could see she had gone pale, so he went over and his eyes widened when he saw the puddle on the floor.

“No, it’s too soon,” Sam said quietly. “My parents aren’t coming until tomorrow. What do we do?”

They didn’t have much of a choice, so they had to take Zoe with them to the hospital. The entire car ride Mercedes was trying to control her contractions, not to freak out the already concerned five-year old. The diva was taken up to a room, and Sam stayed in the waiting area with the small girl calling anyone he could think of. That was when it clicked that Quinn had come up for work.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” The blonde reassured Sam. “Mercedes did a lot for me when I pregnant to Beth, this is kind of the least I can do for her.”

“Thank you so much Quinn.” Sam hung up the phone and looked at the girl. 

Sam was looking at his watch, and wondering what was taking the blonde so long. Zoe was just looking at her anxious father.

“I’m hungry daddy.” She said after a while, when Sam realised they didn’t actually eat dinner, and it was almost her bedtime.

“We’ll get you something on the way home.” Quinn made her presence known, as Sam handed her the spare house key, and hugged her and Zoe, before running off to his wife.

He practically skidded into Mercedes room, making more noise than entirely necessary. The diva, despite the fact that she was in labour, still managed to deadpan her husband.

“Who took her?” Mercedes asked, just as the contraction hit.

“Quinn.” Sam responded, as the diva just nodded, and focussed on anything but the excruciating pain.

Nine hours soon passed, and the doctor had come in to check the diva, and called in two nurses.

“We’re ready to get these ones out.” The woman said, as Mercedes just looked at Sam.

“Are they going to be okay?” Mercedes asked. Despite the fact that she was in excruciating pain, she couldn’t help but think about the small babies about to come into the world.

“You’re at 35 weeks,” The woman said setting everything up. “Chances are they’ll be small, but nothing that we haven’t seen before.”

The parents were so happy that the doctor was confident they would be okay, but they needed to focus on getting them out first. Sam watched, in what can only be described as pure horror, for the second time in his life, a baby being born. Eventually, a loud, harsh cry filled the room, and he was looking at a small boy. 

“Cameron is here,” Sam said to exhausted diva. “He is really, really small.”

Mercedes or Sam didn’t have much time to be happy that the small boy had arrived before contractions had started up again. It took slightly longer this time, but it was the same feeling when they heard the much squeakier cry come from the small girl. If he thought Cameron was small, he wasn’t half expecting the even tinier girl. 

Sam had moved to her side when labour was finishing as she was being stitched up. Their eyes were only on the two small children, who were being cleaned and checked out. It wasn’t too long before Sam was holding the small girl in a traditional pink blanket, and Mercedes was holding the boy in a blue one.

“Everything looks good,” The doctor took her gloves off. “You’ve done very well.”

The parents just nodded, not really focussing on anything but the two newest members of their family. 

“My god you look like your dad.” Mercedes cooed at the small boy who was happily gurgling in her arms. His skin tone was much closer to Sam’s than Mercedes but he had had a small amount of dark curls and lighter eyes that Mercedes knew belonged to her husband.

What happened next, neither Mercedes nor Sam had predicted. Sam had the small girl in his arms, and she had started making a wheezing noise. They had buzzed the doctor, and before they knew it, the small girl had cords coming out of every which way and was moved up to NICU. 

“She is so small,” Sam said quietly, as Mercedes was just looking at the small girl, less than an hour old and already fighting for her life. “She needs a name.”

“How about Alex?” Mercedes said as Sam paused, and the small girl turned her head to the diva.

“Alex,” Sam said quietly, as he grabbed onto the small girl’s finger. “Alexandra Hope Evans.”

Mercedes was let home, three days later with a very healthy Cameron, and they spent nearly the next two weeks there every day to go and see Alex, who was slowly but surely improving. Both parents would call the day that the small girl was finally allowed to leave the hospital, over two weeks after she was born, one of the best ones in their life.

“Can I hold her?” Zoe asked that night, as Mercedes was feeding Alex.

“Okay,” Sam went over and put the girl carefully in her arms. “Watch her head please.”

Looking at the two sisters, you wouldn’t think they were related. Alex was much fairer and looked more like her brother, but had much lighter hair than either her brother or her sister.

“Hi Alex,” Zoe said as the little girl looked up at her. “Daddy she is looking at me.”

“That means she really likes you.” Sam responded.

“I like her too.” Zoe said, as Mercedes looked over to her husband and smiled at him.

“I’m pretty sure this is what they mean by happily ever after.” Mercedes said, as they watched Zoe quietly playing with her brother and sister.

“It’s pretty darn close to it.” Sam said quietly, putting his head on his wife’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell if you liked the baby names or any other feedback.


	11. A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and Sam is stressed having to look after all three children.

A year went past remarkably quick, and Mercedes had been back at work ever since the twins were six months. Sam was having a particularly bad day, because both Cameron and Zoe had woken up that morning with colds which meant that Zoe couldn’t go to school, and Cameron was screaming all day. He had wanted to get them down early that night, and managed to get the girls to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried Cameron just wasn’t settling down. He had turned on the TV and the boy was finally drifting asleep on his lap, when Sam saw Mercedes turn the light on, which caused the man to quickly gesture her to turn it off, and Cameron to almost instantly start crying.

“He had just fallen asleep.” Sam said under his breath.

“I am so sorry.” Mercedes said as Sam just lifted the crying boy onto his shoulder. 

“Now we have to start all the way from the beginning again.” Sam said now going into the nursery, a little more hastily than he probably should have.

It took nearly an hour, but the blonde was able to get Cameron to sleep again and had put him in his cot.

“I said I was sorry.” Mercedes commented when Sam came out of the nursery.

“It’s not your fault,” Sam responded, before sitting down. “I just get really stressed, especially when they’re sick, and Zoe was at home all day too.”

“We knew it wasn’t going to be easy,” Mercedes responded. “But you have to talk to me when you are this stressed, Sam. I can help out more around here.”

“It would be nice to have some help with Zoe’s school runs in the morning.” Sam said now. 

“I can help with that.” Mercedes said, as Sam just nodded.

They talked for the next half an hour, and discussed ways that Mercedes would be able to help out more to make what Sam was doing, easier. Mercedes started organising work so that she could drop Zoe off at school on the way, and on weekends would take the kids somewhere for a couple of hours to give Sam some space.

*****

The following weekend it was the twins first birthday, and after a long day of presents and food, Sam was setting up a present that the twins had got from him and Mercedes.

“What’s this?” Sam said, as Alex and Cameron who were crawling around turned to him and had pulled themselves up on the box it had come in and Alex had started banging her hands on the box, laughing. 

“They are more interested in the box than the present.” Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Neither of the twins had noticed the play table that they got until Zoe had started playing with it, and Alex and Cameron crawled their way over and started playing with her. Alex was the fairest of the three children, looking the most like Sam and had a small amount of light brown hair, but Mercedes big brown eyes. Cameron had Mercedes curls, and his skin tone was slightly darker than Alex’s, but his eyes were a much closer to hazel than brown, and six year old Zoe, was the darkest of the three, and looked more like Mercedes than anyone else.

“Mummy,” Alex reached out to give Mercedes a pink plastic cup. “Ta.”

Mercedes arm was slightly out of reach, so Alex had slowly started wobbling over, cup in hand to give to the diva.

“Come on Alex honey,” Mercedes said as the girl slowly walked toward her. She got to Mercedes and gave her the cup, as the diva scooped her up in her arms. “Good job.”

Cameron, clearly not wanting to miss out on what was happening, had started making his way over to Sam, no one noticing until he was almost there, and Sam scooped the boy up into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to show a little bit of fighting between the parents because I can only assume that twins wouldn’t be easy. As usual, tell me what you think.


	12. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twins first day at school, and Alex is nervous.

Before anyone knew it, the twins were five years old and about to start school. It was the night before their first day, and they were all sitting around the dinner table.

“School is pretty good,” Ten year old Zoe said to her younger brother and sister. “You get to play all day and hang out with your friends.”

“And learn.” Mercedes piped up.

“I’m really excited.” Cameron said from his seat. Now that he was growing up, you could see both the Sam and Mercedes in the boy. He had the diva’s dark curls, but he had much paler skin and his eyes were hazel-brown.

Alex wasn’t really into this conversation she was just playing around with the food on her plate. Sam knew that she was the shyer one of all three children, and that she had a harder time making friends than her brother and her sister. 

“What about you sweetie?” Sam asked, as the girl looked at him with her big brown eyes. “Are you excited about school?”

Alex didn’t say anything, and pushed her light brown hair out of her face. Of all three children, she was the one who looked the most like Sam. She was fairer than her brother and sister, but had Mercedes’ brown eyes.

After dinner, they had sent Cameron to go and have a shower so that they could talk to Alex. She was sitting in her bedroom, and Mercedes had knocked on the door.

“Can we talk to you for a minute sweetie?” She asked, as Alex put down her toys.

“I want to go school,” Alex said immediately, as she had found a comfortable place on Sam’s lap. “I’m just scared that no one will like me.”

“And why wouldn’t anyone want to friends with you?” Sam asked, as the girl tilted her head upwards to her dad. “Cameron and Zoe like you, don’t they?”

“That’s because they’re my brother and sister,” Alex laughed. “They have to like me.”

“I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends,” Mercedes looked at the small girl. “Everyone gets scared on their first day at school, I know I was.”

“Me too.” Sam said now, as he nodded.

“Really?” A smile appeared on the small girl’s face, as she looked at her parents.

They had got to the twins school next morning, after dropping ten year old Zoe off across the street at her school first. Cameron had Sam’s hand, while Alex was clinging onto Mercedes for dear life. The small boy had spotted out some children his own age, and had run off to them, while Alex hadn’t moved at all, until she had to go into the classroom.

“Okay,” Mercedes looked at the small girl. “Smile, you’ll be okay.”

“Promise?” Alex looked at her parents.

“We promise.” Sam said now, as the girl hugged both her parents and went into the classroom.

Mercedes was rushing off to work after this, and Sam, who had started guitar and singing lessons, while the kids were going to be at school, was off to his first student.

“This is it,” Sam said, walking with his wife to the car park. “Zoe is nearly a teenager and the twins are at school full time. Our children are no longer babies.”

“It’s scary.” Mercedes said quietly.

“Very scary,” Sam said now, as he put his arm around her. “We’re going to have two teenage daughters. I’m going to need a shotgun.”

“Oh god,” Mercedes started laughing. “Thank god we still have a few years until then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken so long for me to update. I had another story that I had to write, which you can all read, but I am back to this one, so I’ll be updating pretty regularly.


	13. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe asks her parents if she can go to Junior Prom, even though she is a year younger. Sam becomes extremely overprotective.

Over the next few years, Sam had watched Zoe, almost in horror – change from the little girl who absolutely loved him to pieces to a teenage girl. She looked a lot like Mercedes, but still looked also like Sam. In a much simpler description, she was a very pretty girl, and Sam knew it wasn’t long before boys would start coming after her. She was in sophomore year, and they were at the dinner table one night.

“Can I go to junior prom?” Zoe asked.

“Why would you want to go to junior prom?” Sam looked up from his dinner.

“Because this boy at school asked me,” Zoe said now. “And he is a junior.”

“No.” Sam said immediately.

“No?” Zoe glowered in on the blonde man in a death glare that was so much like his wife’s it scared him.

“You’re way too young.” Sam said now.

“It is the same difference between you and mum,” Zoe begged. “Didn’t mum take you to her junior prom?”

“And Rachel.” Mercedes said now, as Sam looked at her.

“I don’t even know who this boy is Zoe,” Sam looked at the sixteen year old. “How can I trust that he won’t do anything stupid?”

“Because I wouldn’t let him,” Zoe argued. “I am sixteen, dad. Not ten.”

“How about you invite him over for dinner this weekend just so that dad and I can meet him.” Mercedes said now.

“Okay.” Zoe responded, knowing it was the best that she would get from her parents.

After everyone had gone to bed that night, Mercedes could see the light from their basement on, which was now Sam’s at home gym, and she went down the steps and saw him taking all of his frustration out on the punching bag in the room.

“That’s a lot of anger.” She broke in eventually and Sam turned his head to her.

“I don’t want some boy taking advantage of my little girl.” Sam said now.

“And Zoe won’t let that happen,” Mercedes said, as Sam hit the bag again. “She is a smart girl, Sam.”

“I know she is.” Sam said now, as Mercedes cracked a smile at him.

The boy had come over for dinner on Friday night, and much to Sam’s delight, he didn’t look like the person Sam had pictured in his head at all. The blonde was surprised how well he was taking all the questions that Sam was firing at him. He had left later that evening, and Zoe was helping her parents with the dishes.

“So what did you think of Ben?” Zoe asked.

“Ben is okay,” Mercedes responded first. “I don’t see why you can’t go.”

“If he does anything stupid I will have to hunt him down.” Sam said next, as Zoe let out a tiny laugh.

“Thank you so much dad.” She hugged the blonde as she ran to her room to organise what she was going to wear.

On the night of the Junior Prom, fifteen minutes before curfew, Sam could see the sixteen year old through the living room window.

“Why is she taking so long?” Sam asked now.

“Leave her, Sam.” Mercedes warned as the blonde turned his head for a split second.

The sixteen year-old came back into the house and she was practically singing, and Mercedes looked at Sam letting out a moment of laugher, as the blonde man just put his head on Mercedes shoulder, knowing that the years of boys were starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.


	14. Our kids have grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of the next few years - one with Zoe and the other one with the twins but mainly Alex.

Zoe’s senior year had come up close and the idea that she would be moving to the other side of the country to her parents was becoming much more likely. Sam and Mercedes had got home from work one night, and walked past her bedroom door and heard quiet sniffling. He had pushed it slightly more open then it was and his heard dropped when he saw the eighteen year old.

“What happened?” Sam sat on the bed, presuming it had something to do with the boy she had been dating for over a year now.

“I got into college in New York.” Zoe said now.

“That’s amazing.” Both Sam and Mercedes said excitedly, as the girl who looked so much like her mother turned her head to him.

“Ben got into a college here,” Zoe said now. “It’s over. I’ll never find anyone again.”

“Hey,” Mercedes had moved up closer to the girl and put her arm around the girl before brushing her dark hair from her face. “These things happen. There will be someone else.”

“What if there isn’t?” Zoe asked now. 

“A beautiful girl like you?” Sam cracked a smile. “I doubt it.”

“You have to say that, you’re my dad.” Zoe half smiled.

“I know it feels like the whole world right now,” Mercedes reassured the girl. “You’ll go to New York and make lots of new friends and it won’t be long before you laugh about high school and Ben. Trust me.”

“You married your high school sweetheart.” Zoe looked at Mercedes.

“I was just very lucky.” Mercedes said as Zoe just put her head back onto the pillow.

Zoe moved to New York a couple of months later, and Mercedes and Sam just laughed at how quickly the girl forgot about what had happened and started her adult life.

*****

It wasn’t long after Zoe moved out that the twins got to high school. Cameron played sports and had lots of friends, while Alex was still the most reserved of all three children only having a few friends and spending most of her time reading or studying. 

One particular evening, seventeen year old Alex and Cameron were helping their parents clear the dinner table.

“Are you using the car tomorrow?” Cameron said to his sister. “I am meeting up with friends after football training.”

“I was actually going to use the car tomorrow to see a friend.” Alex spoke up.

“What?” Sam, Mercedes and Cameron all said in pure shock. It was rare that Alex saw her small group of friends outside school events.

“Don’t worry,” Cameron smirked. “She probably wants it for one of those dork meetings where they all meet up and study.”

“No,” Alex glared at her brother. “I am actually seeing a movie with my friend Emma.”

A few months later, they had heard a lot about this Emma character and the parents had met her one afternoon when Alex had brought her over and they were quietly studying. The girl was taller than Alex who had taken on Mercedes smaller height, but had long blonde hair and fairer skin, which she had got from Sam. The girl had darker features than Alex, and was very shy.

“Where did you two meet?” Sam asked after Alex introduced everyone.

“She is in my History study group.” Alex broke the silence, and the rest of conversation went on much like this.

It wasn’t till after Emma had left that Alex and Cameron were whispering furiously to each other, while setting up dinner.

“You will have to tell them at some point,” Cameron hissed at his sister. “They will find out that you have a girlfriend.”

“Okay,” Alex rolled her eyes as she turned to her parents. “What did you think of Emma?”

“She was nice,” Mercedes responded. “Why?”

“Because she is my girlfriend,” Alex said quietly. “Like Aunt Santana and Brittany girlfriend.”

“You know we love you no matter what, right?” Mercedes broke the silence as Sam just nodded.

“I know.” Alex half cracked a smile, before looking at her brother.

That night, Sam was just sitting up in bed when Mercedes had come in and moved in next to him.

“Zoe is in New York, Cam has that football scholarship and Alex has a girlfriend. How did our kids grow up this fast?” Sam threw his head back onto the pillow.

“Tell me about it,” Mercedes laughed. “At least I’ll always have one kid in the house.”

“Who?” Sam asked, before he realised Mercedes was talking about him. “I am not that bad.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Mercedes smirked, as she picked her book and laughed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this wasn’t updated in so long but I was on holiday and we had no internet connection or laptops with us (it was actually a lot better than it sounds right now). This is the last chapter, so I want to say thank you to everyone for sticking by this story, and hopefully I’ll write something new soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So much Samcedes has happened in the last few weeks, I needed to get it all out and write this. So please tell me what you think. I do not own Glee, or anything else.


End file.
